


Дражайший капитан

by YellowClown



Series: 2018 || Drabbles G-PG-13 [13]
Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-28
Updated: 2018-07-28
Packaged: 2019-06-17 15:47:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15464778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YellowClown/pseuds/YellowClown
Summary: Чувствуют ли охуевшие подростки силу воспитательных пиздюлей, вот в чем вопрос.





	Дражайший капитан

— Он кусается. Этот мелкий пиздюк кусается.

Краглин будто даже и не возмущался, а просто констатировал факт. Вот так вот. Смотрите, мол, капитан, на огромные глубокие укусы на моих руках, из которых сочится кровушка, которую этот ваш спиногрыз пьет у всей команды днями и ночами.

— Сделайте что-нибудь, капитан!

Йонду мрачно нахмурился и почесал пальцем пушистую бровь, задумчиво смотря на Краглина.

— И что я с ним сделаю? Он нам завтра нужен будет. У нас всех слишком большие жопы, чтобы пробраться в вентиляцию крейсера этих... тупиц. — Йонду решил не сильно вдаваться в подробности.

Краглин посмотрел на Йонду, посмотрел, посмотрел еще подольше, а потом пожал плечами и вздохнул.

— Да не знаю. Пацан ваш, вы и решайте. Только вот у нас вся команда воет с тех пор, как ему стукнуло двенадцать, он будто власть почувствовал.

— Почувствует ли он силу воспитательных пиздюлей? — хмыкнул Йонду, лениво покачиваясь на своем кресле.

— Не знаю, капитан, — тяжко пробормотал Краглин и, спрятав искусанные руки под кожаную куртку, попытался пройти к большому открытому лобовому стеклу, за которым переливалась облачными перьями алая галактика.

В последний миг Йонду схватил его за руку, не давая отойти от себя, и Краглин скривился. Йонду сжал сильнее; Краглин стиснул кулак и максимально вежливо прошипел сквозь зубы:

— Мне до жопы больно, капитан.

Йонду же хищно усмехнулся и лишь тогда ослабил хватку, тут же вздернув рукав куртки Краглина до локтя, открывая глубокие, пропитанные кровью — алой, как его гребень, — укусы. Коснулся их пальцами, провел по ним, и улыбка Йонду стала уже немного обозленной — впрочем, не то чтобы обычно он улыбался иначе.

— Вот пидорок мелкий. Надо будет его выпороть.

— Да он только задницей ерзать будет и ругаться, — проронил Краглин уже тише, давая Йонду поближе осмотреть и вторую руку, а потом послушно склонился, стоило Йонду подцепить пальцами толстый ремень на его груди. — Вы ж его знаете.

— Знаю. И знаю, что нет ничего хуже для ребенка, чем публичное унижение. И пушку отберу, не дорос до нее еще, видать, — добавил Йонду, скрипнув зубами, — раз не понимает, что чужое трогать нельзя. 

Краглин вдохнул поглубже, замирая буквально в паре сантиметров от лица Йонду, и уперся руками в подлокотники капитанского кресла.

Если его капитан был охуенный, то Питер был пиздюк охуевший, причем последнее он подцепил у своего приемного бати. Но разве ж мог Краглин сказать такое своему ненаглядному капитану в лицо — и при этом не получить по щам, а ночью и по жопе?

— Конечно нельзя, капитан, — все-таки нашел подходящий ответ Краглин, осторожно накрывая пальцы Йонду на груди своей тощей ладонью. Отнял ее, заставляя отцепиться, и, поднеся к губам, легко поцеловал.

Йонду хмыкнул, а потом, качнув головой, все же встал со своего огромного кресла, громыхнув тяжелыми ботинками.

— Пришла пора наказывать детишек, — недовольно проворчал он, но Краглин знал: на самом деле Йонду был рад.

По существу Питер не слишком сильно отличался от Йонду, и тем забавнее было наблюдать со стороны, как Йонду пенял на свое же зеркало. 

Это не означало, что Краглин перестанет жаловаться на выходки Питера. Но это определенно помогало ему просчитать, на какой бекрень в следующий раз повернутся мозги его дражайшего и любимого капитана — и этому Краглин был рад.


End file.
